The present invention relates to an integrated method of production of hydrogen (H2). It also relates to a system using the method according to the invention.
The field of the invention is the field of the production of synthesis gas from organic matter and more particularly the field of the production of H2.
Methods and systems already exist for production of H2 from gases from pyrolysis or gasification of biomass or from any wastes. These systems provide synthesis of H2 by high-temperature treatment of biomass. Said treatment generally comprises a first phase of pyrolysis of the biomass followed by a phase of gasification of the biomass. These two operations are either carried out in a single stage or in two separate stages with movement of the biomass from the stage performing the pyrolysis to the stage performing the gasification. The synthesis gases obtained after gasification comprise H2 and carbon monoxide (CO) in variable proportions that cannot be determined a priori, and mixed with other compounds.
These methods and systems have several drawbacks.
One drawback of these methods and systems arises from the fact that it is not possible to control the H2/CO ratio. Moreover, it is not possible to determine this ratio a priori. Furthermore, in these systems the proportion of H2 is in general lower than the proportion of CO.
Another drawback of these systems is the loss of usable carbon components obtained from the biomass.
Yet another drawback of these systems arises from the formation of polluting residues such as tars. Certain methods and systems envisage operations for removing these tars. However, these operations are complex and expensive.
Finally, some existing methods and systems require the use of biomass or wastes that have a low moisture content. And this has the drawback of prior treatment of the biomass to reduce the moisture content of the biomass.